Skyward
by akajanedoe
Summary: Opal has a lot of things to worry about; a pain-in-the-ass guardian love angel and an abrasive man/child who doesn't understand the meaning of 'back off' are only the beginning. Add in the fact that said angel is supposed to get her hitched and we've got trouble on her hands.
1. Movin Out

**So this is a Supernatural fanfic. My original character, Opal is all mine while everything else is not-all mine. Well, not mine at all. Well now I know what I want for Christmas. Anyway, criticism is also appreciated but please note that if you flame me I will make you look so stupid you'll have devolved into a neanderthal so escape the shame. This I promise you.**

* * *

**This chapters song: Movin Out by Billy Joel.**

* * *

Opal had almost reached her breaking point.

Her day had started out like any other: she had woken up, ate a burger and OJ, taken a shower, killed a few vamps, stolen from an ATM and applied for another fraud credit card account. Yep, life as she knows it. That was until some nutjob decided to poof himself into her apartment and inform her he's an angel and god had sent him to get her hitched.

-**Opal**  
"Wanna run that by me again?"  
The guy was tall: with pale skin, sharp cheekbones and dark mussed up hair. He didn't look much older than 24, Opal's age. He chuckled deeply and grinned. "I am Theliel, Angel Prince of Love and I have been sent here by my father to get you hitched to our saviour so you can help him do his thing."  
"Well, you don't mess around do you?" She paused and thought about what he just mentioned. "So you mean to tell me, Opal Wesson, that I'm supposed to marry some random ass-kisser for your entertainment? Sorry, what kind of crack are you on and where can I get some?" I didn't even look up at him as I slouched on the opposite wall and continued polishing my daggers like I was before this ass hat showed up.  
He chuckled and tilted his head to the side before speaking again. "I can see why you are compatible with him. You have enough smart ass commented to make him proud."  
I snorted. "Why do you need me to be this guy's ball and chain anyway? So that he can look good when we go to barbeques in our suburban neighborhood with a white picket fence? So Mr. Insert name here, what do you do for a living? Well I save the world. Oh, and what about you Wren? Oh, me? Well, I'm his wife. That's all he lets me do." I scoffed.  
Theliel's smirked just widened.  
"Back up here a sec. Angel?"  
He outright laughed at my comment. "We've really done things backwards haven't we?"  
I just raised an eyebrow and looked back down at my knives I was polishing.  
"The Angel Prince of Love, as a matter of fact. Which means I don't have to play by any of the angelic rules. Makes life so much more interesting."  
"So you're just here to help me hook Hercules?"  
"Oh no, that you'll do on your own."  
"Since when? In case you haven't noticed, my life is lived solitary by choice. Brings a whole new meaning yo forever alone. Maybe I don't wanna become someone's significant other?"  
"Oh believe me, you won't even know who you're to fall in love with. It'll just happen and you won't even know it or be trying. It'll be real all right."  
I shook my head and then crossed the room to plop down on my leather couch.  
"So. If you're not here to help me get the guy, then what're you here for?"  
"Oh, just to help things along."


	2. Carry On My Wayward Son

**This chapter's song: Carry On Wayward Son by Kansas.**

* * *

Dean was a paranoid bastard. That much has always been true, although the lifestyle of a hunter surely didn't help things along. Not much can be done about paranoia when you get rid of vengeful psychopaths for a living. Dead, vengeful psychopaths. So when his dad just suddenly dropped off the map without so much as a poke in the side, Dean knew something was up.  
And what does Dean do when something needles him? He goes and pesters Sam.  
The fact that Sam was at Stanford living out his self-imposed estrangement was irrelevant. Dean bugs who Dean wants, and if an extra fifty bucks for another tabk of gas and a sleepless night would get him to Sammy, then to Sammy he will go.  
Five hours later and three bags of Doritos found Dean outside Sam's apartment, he knew planting that microchip in the seam of Sam's favourite book (don't ask which one, to know the title would mean Dean actually gave a crap about a book.) would pay off. This time he didn't even have to go digging around to find his little brother.  
He locked his car and tossed his keys in his pocket before jiggling the window until it came free and jumping inside.  
Sam's apartment was the textbook college kid's.  
Nearly empty fridge, modest TV, stack of textbooks and ooh what's this? A pair of black stilettos, Sammy's got himself a girlfriend. Either that or he's gone transvestite. In that case, black really wasn't his colour. Chuckling to himself, Dean helped himself to the bag of M & M's on the counter and searched for a beer in the fridge.  
Suddenly Dean is grabbed by the shoulder. Dean aimed a strike at his attacker, but the man ducks in time and he misses. Dean grabbed the man's arms, swinged him around and shoves him.  
The attacker kicks and is blocked and pushed back far enough that Dean catches a glimpse of his face. It's Sam.  
Dean knocks Sam down and pins him to the floor.  
"Whoa, easy tiger." Dean smirked.  
Sam let out a deep breath. "Dean?"  
Dean just laughed.  
"You scared the crap out of me!"  
"That's cause you're out of practice."  
Sam quickly yanks Dean's arm, slams his heel into his back and Dean is flat on the floor.  
"Or not." Dean grunted. "Get off of me."  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Well, I was looking for some beer. You only got girly stuff though. Too bad."  
Sam shook his head. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Okay. Alright. We gotta talk."  
"Uh, the phone?"  
"If I'd'a called would you have picked up?"  
"Sam?"  
The boys turned their heads.  
A blonde was standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Jess, Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend Jessica."  
Dean smirked at her.  
"Wait, your brother Dean?"  
Sam nods. Jess smiles at Dean.  
"Oh, I love the smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league."  
"Just let me put something on."  
"No, no, no. I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously."  
"Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But uh, nice meeting you."  
"No," Sam said. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."  
"Okay. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."  
"So he's working overtime on a miller time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."  
"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days."  
"Jess, excuse us."

* * *

-**Opal**  
Did I mention that I really hate Fridays. I dunno, but every time something shitty happens to me it's on a Friday. Parents died in a car accident of all things on a Friday. Ran into my deranged aunt on a Friday. Forgot to buy more beer on a Friday. Got hauled out of bed at two a.m. by an annoyingly self-righteous angel with a match maker agenda- on a Friday. Okay so that was today and today's Saturday. But that was totally Friday worthy.  
"Opal. Opal. Opal? Opal."  
"WHAT BIRD BRAIN?"  
"Get up."  
"NO."  
"Wanna know why?"  
"NO."  
"Not even a little?"  
"Fuck off Theliel."  
"Come on, please?"  
I threw my pillow at him. "Does that answer your question?"  
"So you don't want to know why I'm asking you to get up?"  
I opened one eye and glared before grabbing another pillow and shoving it over my head.  
Suddenly I was thrown to the grown and cold. "WHAT the?" Theleil had tossed me on the ground. Man am I glad I sleep in my day clothes.  
"Ugh fine. What do you want Theliel?"  
He didn't even look ruffled. He looked exactly like he did the night before. I doubt the guy even slept.  
"We have to leave now."  
"Why?" I asked, confused. I don't like leaving my apartment unless I have to.  
"We have to start making a heading with your 'quest'."  
"And this could wait till at least a few more hours?"  
"No."  
"Fine. Let me go pack my stuff and get my truck."  
"Pack lightly."  
"No shit sherlock."


	3. Chelsea Dagger

**This chapter's song: Chelsea Dagger by The Fratellis**

**Opal**-

Mornings are awful. Especially when they are given a kickstart by the excuse of an angel who is convinced you need a boy toy.

The silence was nice. The five hour drive, not so nice. I have absolutely no idea where we are going, Theliel refuses to tell me and instead tells me which way to turn at the last possible minute.

After about an hour we make some headway and I finally determine where the cryptic angel is taking us. San Francisco.

Satisfied, I ignored him and turned on my stereo to one of my old favourites, Chelsea Dagger.

The stereo in my truck is amazing, as I had it updated from my original factory stereo. My truck is a green jeep, you know; the kind you can take the doors and roof off no problem.

Most people are wary of installing good stereos in jeeps like mine because essentially the truck is left open when you park. I have so many fuckin booby traps anyone who tried it would be picking gravel out of their anus for weeks.

I love my jeep, it gives me sanity. Sort-of.

Theliel switched off my music. I paused and looked at him before turning it on and ignoring him again. He turns it off again. I switch it back on. He does this another three times and I respond.

The sixth time I gave him what for, "What the hell is your problem?"

"I do not like your music." The twerp smirked.

I scowled. "Ya well, you don't like it, get out. I don't need you or another male deadweight. I'm sure I could find some kittens more worth my time. Become a kick ass crazy cat lady."

Theliel chuckled, shaking his head and just looked out the side window.

"Why do we have to drive wherever anyway? Can't you just work your feather mumbo jumbo and bippity boppity boo us there?"

Theliel gave me a sideways look before explaining, "I was sent to assist you on this mission. Not to interfere unnecessarily."

"Lazy ass." I mumbled under my breath.

He just grinned.

* * *

We eventually got to California and Theliel finally told me the exact location of where we were going . It was some apartment building over by Stanford. Apparently, the guys we were supposed to meet were going to be there.

The apartment turned out to be empty, except for a 20 year old blonde girl who was completely normal.

Theliel was admittedly puzzled. "They were supposed to be here. Maybe I'm a couple days off... I've done that before." he mumbled as we stake out across the street from the apartment in my jeep.

Frankly, I couldn't give a flying rat's ass if we ever caught up with them. Either way I'm gonna have to haul ass.

As we waited I munched on a bag of peanuts and whistled to my stereo. Theliel only seemed to grow more worried as time passed. "Maybe I was wrong. But I'm never wrong! Come on world do me a favor please, I would really like to avoid the higher ups if possible he groaned.

I snickered at his discomfort and read the emotions of passersby, just for something to do.

* * *

Like my grandmother, and her great grandmother I have inherited the pyschic abilities from my mother's side of my family. I became a hunter because of my dad's side.

I have powers, but I lost all of my family at a young age at the hands of demons, so I never had the chance to learn about how to use them since we never documented anything about them. Well, if we did it's long gone now. Gone in the house fire that everyone died in, coincidentally on the night of a family reunion.

For some reason, I was the only survivor of that fire, I was found in a bush outside-unharmed.

The only reason I know anything about my family is because I was contacted by John Winchester when I was about ten.

Apparently his wife had been killed the same way as my family, and he knew my family real well.

He told me as much as he could about them- saying that I needed to know what was out there and what they did to protect people.

Ever since then, I haven't seen hide nor hair of John Winchester. It's been sixteen years.

I wonder if he's even still alive.

But that aside, my psychic powers are only innate to me at the mo'. I only can manage what comes naturally to me: aura reading and visions. Anything else like mind reading I can't do, as it's an acquired skill that needs to be taught from experience.

In my first few years out of Foster care I tried to find someone who was like me and could teach me, but they all turned out to be phony. So far, not so much luck.

Eventually I gave up. There wasn't I could do, so I moved onto more important things. Like hunting.

I've been hunting for 9 years now, I started out when I was 18 and kept going from there. A man passing through the roadhouse gave me some pointers and from then on that was what I did.

It never really bothered me either, I always made sure that whatever I was hunting had done something to justify it. You would be surprised how many 'veggy' vamps there are out there.

As I contemplated my existence I drifted off.

* * *

•**Supernatural~larutanrepuS**•

* * *

It was a few hours later when Theliel nudged me awake. "Hey sleeping beauty, we have a situation."

The apartment building was in flames and the blonde woman we had startled earlier that day was nowhere in sight with everyone else who had evacuated. What had happened while I was asleep?

A block away sat a two men and an Impala.

One appeared to be awkwardly trying to comfort the other. They both looked about her age.

The lanky one was just a couple of inches taller than she was, but they both were gorgeous.

The one who was trying to comfort the other was leaned against the vehicle, although it didn't seem like he was being successful in any case.

"Theliel! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

He just shrugged, "The building just randomly burst into flames. There wasn't much going on before I woke you."

Theliel opened his mouth to say something else until he paused and followed my eyes as I watched the two men leaning against an Impala. "That's them. The Winchesters."

I looked at him. "Are you shitting me right now?"

Theliel looked amused. "Want some soap for that mouth?"

"Fuck off."

He smirked at my reply and opened my truck's door. "Well, come on! We haven't all day!"

And the angel practically dragged me over to them two brothers.

They looked up as we approached and the one with freckles spoke up. "Uh, can we help you?"

"Seeing as you neither have a starbucks apron or a cup of coffee in one hand, my answer is no."

Theliel elbowed me in the stomach.

"Actually, make that a bag of chlorophorm."

The guys eyes gave away the smile he was trying to hide while he eyed his brother cautiously.

"Opal." I told him.

He eyed me before letting his mouth betray a half smile. "Dean. And this is Sam."


	4. Lithium

**This chapter's song: Lithium by Nirvana**

* * *

Dean-

It sucks seeing Sam so messed up. He must of really liked that Jessica chick to be beating himself up so much about it.

This is why I don't stick around. Too much out there for any girl of mine to be totally safe. Not worth losing them.

Sam just sits on the front of the Impala and broods. Probably thinking about how he could of stopped the demon who killed her.

I reach out to grab his arm but pause When a girl our age strides over.

"Uh, can we help you?" I ask.

"Seeing as you neither have a starbucks apron or a cup of coffee in one hand, my answer is no."

The guy beside her squirmed a little

"Actually, make that a bag of chlorophorm."

I struggled to keep the smirk off my face at her gutsy remark.

"Opal."

This time I actually did smile, "Dean. And this is Sam."

She flashed her pearly whites and sat crossed legged on the sidewalk as if she were a kindergartner at an assembly. "So boys, you have a job?"

I smirked, "You could say that. What about you?"

She grinned, "You could say that."

"You got a last name to go with that sass?"

"Wesson, like the gun. Opal Wesson. "

I recognized the name, but not from where.

"We're the Winchesters. Like the gun."

"Huh, so both of our families have a thing for guns do they?"

"Seems like it."

"I've always been more of a long bow kind of person, myself. Guns are cheating."

I scoffed. "Right, that's your issue. What do you hunt, gophers?"

She just grinned and winked before skipping away, her silent buddy tailing after her.

Sam looked at me with a question in his eyes and I justed shrugged. What can I say, she's weird.

* * *

Sam jolted awake. We're in the Impala and I'm driving while listening to some classics.

"You okay?" I ask, a little startled at his sudden jerk.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam blinks and runs his eyes.

I just nod and look back to the road. "Another nightmare?"

Sam clears his throat and doesn't speak. I shrug.

"You wanna drive?" I ask almost reluctantly.

Sam just laughs, "Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that."

"Just thought you might want to. Nevermind."

"Look man, I know you're worried about me. I'm okay."

Sam straightens up and pulls out a map. "Alright, where are we?"

"Just outside of Grand Junction. We're going to Blackwater Ridge."

* * *

After asking the ranger about the kid who went missing we scoped out his sister, Haley.

We drove up to her place and knocked on her door.

"Hi, you must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, we're uh, we're rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy."

The girl visibly hesitates.

"Who are the putzes with the shit story?" A voice called behind Haley from inside the house.

A dirty-blonde haired girl walked in behind Haley.

It was that girl that cane up to us back at Sam's apartment. "Opal? What are you doing here?"

"Haley's an old friend of mine. Got me out of a few tight spots a couple years back, when my con artist schemes were still executed badly enough that they would come back to bite me in the ass. She asked me to look into her brother's disappearance."

Sam and I looked at each other. This girl is hiding something.

"-And we all know you're not rangers. We're not nitwits." Opal looked us up and down before grinning. "Old, simple clothing, a tad baggy- good for concealing weapons, fake ID's- must have a wide range of those since you even bothered to get one for rangers made, car built like a tank and enough cockiness to stifle Justin Bieber. You guys are hunters."

My mouth dropped open.

She winked, "Don't worry darlin', me too."

Haley cleared her throat pointedly and motioned for us to come inside.

The house was the A-typical american apple pie home. Modest TV, bunch of kids sitting around the kitchen table and a dog pestering one of the kids for some of the cheerios he was eating.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked Haley, still skeptical of whether this was worth looking into.

Haley and Sam caught up on how she knew Tommy was missing while I interrogated the blonde. "So, do you always stalk handsome guys who drive Impalas, or are we just special?"

She snorted and shook her head, giving me a 'what the hell' look, "Dude, I couldn't give a fuck if you dropped of the face of the earth, I'm not creeping you, in fact I had no idea you would even be here."

I shook my head and sighed. "Where's your mute friend?"

She chuckled, "You mean Theliel? He's not mute, although it would be so much better if he was. I dunno, pestering young couples or whatever he does in his off season. Frankly, I don't really care- just as long as I'm not involved."

I blinked, that was not really the impression I originally got from these two. Huh. "And what about Haley? Was that little story back there true or are you just trying to throw us off our game a little?"

She smirked. "No, that is true, although she doesn't know about my 'hobby'. And even if that little escapade wasn't a true fact, do you honestly think I would just give away the game right here and now?"

I didn't say anything.

She leaned close to me, until she was almost close enough to kiss me, "Here's something you should always keep in mind sweet heart; I never give up the chase." She walked away, swinging her hips with a self satisfied sort of swagger. I just chuckled and shook my head. This chick is a real piece of work.

* * *

After Sam and I did a little digging, we found that only one of the 'bear attack' victims from years past survived. We paid him a visit and found that he really didn't tell us anything we already knew.

It's time we finally poked around in person.


	5. Helena

**Helena By My Chemical Romance**

* * *

**Third Person POV-**  
Dean opens the trunk of the Impala and removes the false bottom to put some guns in a duffle bag.

"We can't let that Haley girl go out there." Sam muttered.

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?"

Sam sighed. "Yeah."

Dean just stared at Sam for a moment. "Her brother's missing Sam. She's not just gonna sit this one out. Now we go with her, we protect her and we keep our eyes peeled for our furry predator."  
Sam blinked. "Why don't we just let that blonde handle it?"

"For all we know this could be her first job. Better not take that chance."

"Dean, we barely know this girl. Who's to say she doesn't already know her way around a shotgun?"

Dean grunted. "Out of the question."

"Why are you so insistent that we should help her? She seems like trouble to me."

"I _don't know _okay. Now stop bitching and help carry stuff."

* * *

"I'll tell you again, I don't think Ben should come." A man intoned to Haley.

"Roy-"

"Look, you're paying me good money to keep everyone safe. I think Ben's safest at home."

Opal spoke up. "Listen bub, he's coming. There's nothing you can do about it. So get over it and help me carry the water bottles." Opal shoved three waterbottles in his hand and traipsed over to the edge of the forest, waiting for everyone to be ready.

Sam and Dean pulled up in the Impala and got out carrying only a dufflebag and a bag of M & M's. "You got room for two more?"

Opal snorted and shook her head before ignoring them in favor of retying one of her boots.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything.

Haley whirled around to at the pair. "Wait, you want to come?"

"Who are these guys?" Roy asked incredulously.

Opal stood up and walked over. She smirked, "Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue."

Roy narrowed his eyes at them. "You're rangers?"

"That's right." Dean popped an M&M in his mouth.

"Right." Opal rolled her eyes.

"And you're hiking in biker boots and jeans." Haley spoke icredulously.

Dean looks down at himself and shrugs. "Well sweetheart, I don't do shorts."

Opal gained a far away look and a smirk. "Oh, you will. Some nice _red _gymshorts."

"What do you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt."

"Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all."

Opal fumed silently. She looked like she was about to blow a gasket. "Dean," She ground out, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Oh, yeah sure." He was slightlly nervous of the girl and trying not to show it.

She glared pointedly, "Over _there_." She pointed to the outskirts of the forest, where they would not be overheard.

Dean grudgingly nodded and followed her over.

"**What** _are you doin_'?" She punched him in the nose.

"Jesus! What the hell was that for?" he said as he rubbed his nose.

"_That _was for meddling inthings that have nothing to do with you."

"Look, for all I know you could just be some girl scout with a shot gun. You could get hurt or hurt someone." He growled.

She stared him down. "You don't know a thing about me. I've been doing this since I was out of grade school. And if I need to kick your ass to clear you outta my way I will fucking do so." she snapped.

Dean huffed and spun to look at Sam before wheeling back to face her. "Well you better get used to it shorty, cause we're here to stay."

She scowled. "As long as I allow you to, that is."

"Pfft."

* * *

The group began their the long trip ahead of them, with Roy leading while Sam took the back.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting?" Dean tried to make conversation.

"Yeah, more than a little."

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear." Roy replied as Dean sped up so he could talk to Roy while beside him. "Tell me, uh, did Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?"

Roy pushes Dean out of his way and pokes something with a stick.

Opal sighed, "I hate those things."

Sam looked at her, "Why?"

Opal snorted as she poked at the bear trap with Roy's stick. "Let's just say we have a history."

Sam let it go. Haley catches up to Dean, "You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a _duffel bag_. You're not rangers."

Haley grabs Dean's arm and pulls him to a stop. "So who the hell are you?"

"Sam and I are brothers, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figures that you and me, we're in the same boat."

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?"

"I'm teling you now. 'sides, it's probaby the most honest I've ever been with a woman... ever. So we okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Haley walked on ahead, catching up to the rest of the group while Dean held back, Opal was walking over to him. "That was quite the story there. How much of it was half truths?"

Dean didn't even look at her, he just kept staring straight ahead. "Not much."

There was silence for a few minutes as they continued walking at the back of the group before he finally spoke. "My father is missing, that much was true. We have no idea why or when. Just that he is still kicking. Well, at least enough to text us the coordinates to this place. Sam and I, we're just starting to get back in the swing of things. We haven't hunted together in a while."

Opal quietly tugged on her straight blonde hair as she thought of what to say. "Sounds like you're in a bit of a predicament. I wish I could say I was sorry, but seeing as both my parents are fertilizing daisies, I have no idea how much that sucks so my apology would just be meaningless." She rambles a little.

Dean looked up at her. "You know, you don't have to mean it when you say 'I'm sorry'. Sometimes it's just the thing to say."

Opal smiled softly, "Dean, I learned a long time ago that empty sentiment makes for empty friendships. I'd rather not let that happen again."

"You're something else aren't ya?" Dean grinned slightly.

The two put an end to their sappiness and went back to their easy banter.

* * *

"This is it. Blackwater Ridge."

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked.

Roy pulled out his GPS and told him, "Thirty five and minus one eleven."

"Dean perked up. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah. Not even crickets." Sam observed.

Roy walked a bit ahead. "I'm gonna go take a look around."

Sam went to stop him. "You shouldn't go off by yourself."

Roy smirked, "That's sweet. Don't worry about me."

Once Roy took off Dean look at everyone else, "Alright, everybody stays together. Let's go."

* * *

"HALEY! Over here!" Roy shouted. The group rushed over to where Roy was shouting from. It was a tent site, the tents were torn open, the supplies were scattered and everything was covered with blood.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy stated.

"Tommy?" Haley yelled.

Dean grabs Opal and Sam and they walk over to a more secluded spot so that the other members of the group of the group wouldn't overhear them. "The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just 's weird."

Opal examined the tracks and then stood up, looking ahead into the forest before muttering, "That's no skinwalker or black dog. That sound like something more intelligent."

The boys look at each other before nodding.

They all headed back to the campsite. "Hey, he could still be alive." Dean tried to placate Haley.

Haley just shoots him a look. All of the sudden they heard someone scream, "HELP! HELP!"

They al run in the direction of the noise. "Help! Somebody, please!"

They didn't find anyone.

Everyone head back to camp and find that all of their supplies are missing. "Our packs!"  
Haley looked scared. "What the hell is going on?"

Sam chose that moment to speak up. "It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help."

Roy piped up. "You mean some nutjob out there stole all of our gear."

Opal sighed. "Shut up Roy. That's not helping."

Sam grabbed Dean and Opal, "I need to talk to you. In private." They all head away from the group and Dean pulls out the journal and hands it to Sam who began to flip thorugh it.

"All right, check that out." Sam points to the drawing of a figure on the page.

"Oh come on. Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west."

Opal perked up took a look at the page. Her eyes widened as she took in the book in Sam's hands. This is John's journal. So they are _that_ Sam and Dean.

The last time she saw this book she was ten and being walked through the whole 'monsters are real' routine when John gave up on explaining it and chucked his journal at her saying he didn't have time for this and that she could read and find out for herself. She had read that book cover to cover.

She looked up at them, "I know your daddy." Dean stopped and stared at her. "Care to run that by me again?"

"He's the one who put me onto this after my parents were killed by some demon. That was a long time ago though."

Dean made a noise in the back of his throat and took the book back from her while Sam just stared blankly at her.

"And I know exactly what to look for to get rid o our furry little problem."


	6. Come a Little Closer

**Come a Little Closer by Cage the Elephant**

* * *

Third Person POV-  
"So, lemme get this straight- you follow us all the way from California, steal our job and then just make a side note of how you just happen to know our dad? What the hell?" Dean burst out in exasperation. "And where did your partner in crime skip off to?"  
Opal snorted, "Who knows. He's not my babysitter. He'll come crawling back eventually."

Sam stayed silent, going back to reading the page on wendigos.

* * *

Hours later, the group had recovered Tommy and found themselves outside of an abandoned mine shaft that the wendigo was holed up in.

"Man, I hate camping." Dean coughed as Sam, Dean and Opal watched the paramedics load Tommy into an ambulance with both of his siblings.

Opal snorted and shook her head, "Welcome to my world."

Sam ignored Opal. "Me too."

"Sam, You know we're going to find dad, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving." Sam climbed into the driver's seat and Dean tossed him the keys before turning to look at Opal who was turning to walk away. "Where do you think you're going?"

She turned her head and looked him in the eyes. "I dunno. Wherever my next hunt takes me."

"No, you're coming with us."

Opal swiveled so she was totally facing him before leaning on one side and crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh? And why would I do that?"

Dean smirked, "You know our dad. _Apparently _you were his little protegee. And frankly, we need all the help we can get to find him, and you seem to be our girl."

"And what's in it for me, hmm?"

"Our never-ending gratitude?"

She smirked and leaned against his Impala. "You see, I work alone. I don't play well with others. So getting me to do something like this would take some special incentive."

Dean rolled his eyes. "How about I buy you an new leather jacket and we call it even." Dean relented, gazing at her worn down black leather jacket that she wears everywhere.

She looks down at him and then gives him a grin. "Works for me."

Dean chuckled, "Get in the damn car."

"Uh no."

"What do you mean, no? We had a deal."

"I want to drive my baby. I'll follow you." She gestured to her prized jeep that was parked two space over from the Impala. Dean looked like he was about to argue.

"It's either I drive my jeep or no deal."

"This is ridiculous. We don't need to take two vehicles. We'll attract more attention to ourselves and we'll have to talk to each other using cell phones."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "You now, you are more than welcome to ditch you Impala and join me in my truck and listen to my screamo music for 9 hours."

Dean sighed and relented. "Fine. But keep yur phone on."

She grinned and they both got into their respective vehicles and began the long drive to nowhere.

* * *

Dean was asleep on his stomach when the door opens and Sam walks in carrying food and coffee. Dean stops moving towards the weapon under his pillow when he realizes that it's just Sam.

"Morning sunshine."

"What time is it?"

"Uh, it's about five forty-five."

"In the morning?"

"Yep."

"Where does the day go?"

Across the room Opal groans as she wakes up. "Shut the fuck up. It's too early for this bullshit."

She promptly fell back onto her pillow and was asleep in seconds.  
"Why does she always do that?" Dean grimaced. "Why can't I have that instant ability to sleep? That'd be nice."  
Sam snorted before handing Dean a cup of coffee that Dean immediately set on the side table.  
"Just drink your energy and get dressed." Sam smiled.  
Dean grumbled unintelligibly and rolled off of his bed to get to his feet before bee-lining his way to the shower.  
Sam kicked back on the pull out bed and ate a muffin while watching Opal sleep.

Meanwhile, Dean was thinking about how much things ha changed since Opal joined then.  
Jessica had died, and she had just appeared at the scene.  
They had taken up another job and she had also been there to pester them. Dean didn't believe in coincidences, he'd been on too many hunts to believe in something like that.  
She kept showing up where they were 'accidentally'. No one just 'happens' upon hunters who cover their tracks twice in a row, let alone in distant states.  
In part, his distrust in Opal had been one of the reasons he had asked her to come with them.  
This way he could keep an eye on her.  
They didn't need Opal to find their dad. They know him better than anyone.  
No, Dean just wanted to keep an eye on her.  
Plus the fact that she's cute and a hunter helps.  
Dean finished his shower, turned off the the water and got out.  
When Dean exited the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist he found Opal still sleeping and Sam on his laptop.  
"Did you get any sleep last night?" Dean asked, drawing his eyebrows together.  
"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours."  
Dean shook his head, "Liar. 'Causs when I was up at three you were watching a George Forman infomercial."  
"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV."  
Dean just rolled his eyes. "When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"  
"I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal."  
"Yeah it is."  
Opal chose that moment to groan really loudly. "You ladies finished with your heart-to-heart yet?"  
Dean scowled at her and pulled on his shirt over his jeans before flopping on her bed.  
"Up and at em' sunshine. Things to be a'huntin."  
"A'hunti we will go, a'huntin we will go.." Opal sang under breath while sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Alright, fine. But I need a shower and some time to make my face look human again."  
She trudged over to the bathroom and shut the door.  
Dean looked at Sam, "Why do women cake paint on their faces anyway?"  
Sam shrugged, not paying attention in favour of reading about local murders in police files.

Just then Dean's phone rang. "Hello?"

"dean, it's uh, Jerry Panowki. You and your dad helped me out a few years back."

"Oh, right yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?"

"No, no. Thank god, no. But it's something else, and uh... I think it could be a whole lot worse."

"What is it?"

"Can we talk in person?"

Dean turned and looked at Sam who just stared back. "We're on our way."

Dean hung up and tossed the phone into his duffle bag that sat beside his bed. Opal chose that moment to emerge from the washroom. She wore a pair of ripped jeans, white v-neck t-shirt and her usual leatherjacket and Doc Martens. "What's the sitch?"

Sam snorted, "Did you seriously just quote Kim Possible?"

"What? It was a good show. Wish I could pull off crop tops like her."

Dean ignored the comment and started packing all of his stuff away. "Got us a job up in Kittanning. Not sure what it is, but apparently it was bad enough that the guy who called us about it only wants to talk about it in person."

Opal sighed. "Lemme go buy a new CD before we leave. I have a feeling it's gonna be a long day and I need something to give me sanity."

* * *

Half an hour later everything was packed up and put away in their vehicles and Opal was the proud owner of another Daughtry CD.

Dean took the CD out of her hands. "What do you even listen to anyway?"

"Anything that sounds good. Except country. I can't stand country."  
Dean shrugged, "Fair enough."

Opal opened the Jeep door and stuck the CD in the player. It started playing and Opal sang along a little to the songs she knew.

Dean put his hand on the door. "What kind of Jeep is this piece of junk anyway?"  
Opal batted his hand away. "Don't insult my baby. She's a Jeep Sport S Wrangler. She's a gas pig but she runs well and looks pretty while she does so."

Dean looked at the side of the Jeep. "Need a bit of a paint job."

"Yeah. Last solo job I was on she got a little roughed up."

"Why green?" Dean judged her colour choice.

"Cause she reminds me of home, up in the trees."

Dean just nodded and shut her door, talking to her through her open window. "Alright, follow me. We'll drive till around lunch time and then stop somewhere to eat."

Opal just nodded.

"See ya Opie." Dean grinned and walked over to the Impala before geting in and putting the car in gear.


	7. It's Not Over

**It's Not Over by Daughtry**

* * *

**Third Person POV-**

When the group finally arrived it was the afternoon of the next day and Jerry had been waiting anxiously for them.

When Jerry saw Dean he grinned and quickly beckoned them forward and led them to his office. "Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around.

Dean and your dad really helped me out."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?"

"Damn right it was a Poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?"

Sam shiften uncomfortably. "Yeah, I was. I'm... taking some time off."

Jerry seemed to take notice of Opal who was hanging behind Dean with her nose in a book.

"Oh, and who's this?"

Opal didn't respond so Dean spoke up, "This is Opal, she's a friend of our dad's. She's come to help us out for a while." Dean shrugged noncommitally for the universal sign of 'whatcha gonna do?'. Opal didn't even look up to acknowledge her introduction.

Jerry smiled at her and looked at Dean. "She usually this way?"

Dean shrugged and tapped her on the shoulder.

She kept her eyes on her book and waved him away.

He started to get frustrated. "Seriously Opal, stop reading."

"I'm working."

Sam ducked to look at the cover of the book she was reading and leveled her with a joking stare. "You're reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows."

Everyone laughed as she flipped him off and turned the page of her book simultaneously."It's useful shit, what can I say?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Since when is that useful?"

"Since J. K. Rowling got several million dollars for 700 page books of creativity. I don't see you rolling in it now do I?"

Dean pulled a face and looked ready to object before Jerry changed the subject.

"I got something I want you guys to hear."

Jerry led them to the back of his office and put a CD into a drive. "I listened to this and, well, it sounded like it was right up your alley. Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours."

The recording started up, "Mayday, Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britannia 2485- immediate instruction help! United Britannia I copy your message. May be experiencing some mechanical failure..." And then on the tape there was a loud whooshing sound.

Jerry cut in. "Took off from there, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is... well he's pretty broken up over it. Like it was his fault."

Sam looked at Dean. "You don't think it was?"

Jerry shook his head. "No I don't."

Opal finally put her book away and got to business. "Jerry, we're going to need a list of the passengers who survived. And maybe we better take a look at the wreckage."

Jerry paused. "The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage... fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got the clearance."

Dean frowns but Opal just grinned and winked. "No problem."

* * *

Dean came out of the Copy Jack holding three fake homeland security IDs. "Here ya go." He tosses one to Sam and Opal.

Opal grinned and threw it back at him. "No need, I've got a stash of my own." She held up her own card. Dean took it from her and gave it a long glance. "Not bad. Who's you get to make it for you?"

"Pfft. I do my own laundry kiddie."

Dean rolled his eyes and he and Sam hopped into the Impala while Opal leaned against its open window. Once inside, Dean looked at Sam. "So whatcha got?"

Sam looked down at his laptop, "Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder."

"Yeah?"

"Listen."

Opal leaned further into the Impala so she could hear the tape better and Sam played it.

"...No survivors..." The tape declared scratchily.

Opal spoke up. "No survivors? What's that supposed to mean? I mean, we have a list of seven survivors from the plane we got this recording from, so either whatever is causing this failed kindergarten or something else is going on here."

Sam shrugged, "Got me."

Dean piped up, "So what are you thinking? A haunted flight?"

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travellers."

Opal drummed her fingers on the dash of the Impala. "Mm hmm."

"Or remember flight 401?"

"Right, the one that crashed. The airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and the copilot haunted those."

"Right."

"Yep."

Sam turned his head to look at Dean, "Maybe we got a similar deal."

"All right. So, survivors. Which one do you want to talk to first?"

Opal plucked a notepad out of her pocket. "Says here on my list that we should check out Max Jaffey. Checked himself into a mental institute after the accident. Obviously he saw something if he went that far."

Dean nods and starts up the engine. Opal patted the Impala, "See you in a few."

* * *

"I don't understand. I already spoke to Homeland Security." Max sounded frustrated.

"Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple of questions..." Dean quickly covered.

Sam took that as his cue to follow up. "Just before the plane went down did you notice anything...unusual?"

Max frowned. "Like what?"

"Strange lights, weird noises maybe. Voices."

He shook his head. "No, nothing."

"Mr. Joffey-"

"Jaffey."

"Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?"

Max nodded.

"Can I ask why?"

"I was a little stressed. Survived a plane crash."

"Uh-huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Sam presses further, "See, I think maybe you did something up there. We need to know what."

"I was delusional. Seeing things."

"It's okay. Tell us what you saw, please."

"There was...this man. And, uh, his eye were uh.. black. And I thought I saw him..."

"What?"

"He opened the emergency exit. But... that's impossible. I searched it up. There's easily two tons of pressure on that door."

"Yeah."

"That man, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? Something like a mirage?"

"What are you, nuts?"

"He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me."

Sam looks at Opal who was leaning against the doorframe. "Would you-"

Opal waved her notebook. "George Phelps, seat 20C."

Dean frowned. "How-"

"Jerry set me up with the passenger list before we left I looked into where Max was sitting before we came here. Thought it might be useful to know."

Dean looked a little shocked. "Not bad." he muttered low enough so that no one could hear him.

* * *

A couple of hours later all Dean, Opal and Sam had found out that was mildly interesting about the guy was that he had a fear of flying.

Half an hour later found the boys walking out of a store wearing black suits.

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers." Dean grumbled.

"No you don't. More like a seventh grader at his first dance."

Dean looked down at himself, "I hate this thing."

Sam and Dean walked back to the Impala wher Opal was perched waiting for them.

Dean whistled. "You clean up nicely for a prude."

Opal scoffed. "Hardly a prude." She wore a black pencil skirt with a white blouse tucked into it and with a few buttons undone to show a little cleavage. She wore a pair of black pumps and her hair was french braided. "I look like a librarian."

It was certainly a different look from her usual Bring Me the Horizon t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans.

Sam snorted. "If Barbie were a librarian."

Opal laughed, "Aw Sam! You do care!"

Dean mock gagged and kicked her off of his car. "Careful, you'll damage the paint job."

The woman rolled her eyes and layed down on top of it just to annoy him further.

He growled and tossed her over his shoulder.

"HEY! PUT. ME. DOWN."

"Nope." He carried her over to her Jeep and unceremoniously dropped her on top of it.

She groaned. "So considerate."


	8. Flying Overhead

**Flying Overhead By The Foo Fighters**

**This one's dedicated to a guy friend of mine named Zac.**

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

The trio park their two vehicles and make their way inside the warehouse that held the parts of the crashed plane they were investigating.

They held up their fake IDs to the security guard and he nodded at them to head on in. The hunters crept around the warehouse, inspecting all of the wrecked parts. Opal walked over to the corner of the warehouse her heels clicking on the cement floor. Dean put a pair of ear buds in his ears connected to a device that looked suspiciously like a walkman.

Sam stared at it for a second before his curiousity won out. "What is that?"

Dean grinned lazily, "It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know what an EMF meter does but why does that one look like a busted up walkman?"

"Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade."

Sam snorted, "Yeah I can see that." Dean's grin faltered before he continued waving around his thinga-ma-gadget around the place, trying to read any possible signals.

"Hey guys!" Opal spoke up. "I think I found some sulfur over here."

Dean went over to her and dusted the plane's emergency door handle she was investigating. He picked some up on his finger and brought it to his nose before he started coughing. "Yep, definitely sulphur."

"So we're dealing with a demon." Sam observed.

"Ah shit. Not another one, those things are spiteful bitches." Opal grimaced.

* * *

The trio high tailed it out of the warehouse when a couple of the actual agents of Homeland security showed up and managed to escape out the back door.

When they got back to the motel they were met with an unpleasant surprise.

Dean's phone rang and he left the room to pick it up. When he came back his expression was grim. "What happened?" Opal asked, her eyes furrowed in concern.

"Another crash. Jerry's friend is dead."

"Dammit."

"Let's go."

"Where?" Sam piped up.

"Nazareth."

* * *

An hour later found the hunters using a payphone inside the airport.

Dean was on the phone and asked for Amanda Walker, the flight attendant who survived the plane crash.

"This is Amanda Walker."

"Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr.."

Dean trailed off his sentence when Opal began grappling him for the phone. "You idiot!" she hissed. "Don't go bringing up places that could potentially screw things up. Who's to say her family's not out of town?" she justified in a low enough voice that Amanda couldn't hear her.

"Hello?"

Dean sighed and glanced at the phone before glancing back at the menace and handed her the phone begrudgedly.

Opal spoke sweetly into the phone. "Miss. Walker, I apologize for the interruption, my volleague is a bit of an idiot," Opal stomped on his foot. "Ouch!" He shot her a glare. She ignored him and returned her attention to Amanda, "Anyway, my name is Agent Davies and the nitwit you just spoke to is one of my partners; Agent Hetfield. We are both Federal agents and it has come to our attention that you are a witness to the crash of flight 2485. We just need you to answer a few questions about what you remember."

"But I really need to get back to work. Can't this wait?"

Opal sighed, "I'm afraid not. My partners and I are taking the flight you are working on, coincidentally. We can ask our questions during our flight."

"Um, okay I guess."

"Thank-you Miss Walker, we shall see you soon."

Opal hung up.

"What was that!" Dean's eyes almost popped out of his head.

Opal rolled her eyes, "Clearly getting her off of that flight is not an option. I figured at least we could ask her some questions and exorcise the demon in action. It's a win-win situation."

Dean looked positively green. "Sammy, you're awfully quiet."

Sam looked up from his laptop on the table beside the phone and chuckled, "Oh no. I'm not touching this with a two meter pole."

Dean scrunched his eyebrows together. "What?"

Now it was Sam's turn to roll his eyes, "The old married couple thing you two have going on. I'm not getting mixed up in that."

"Excuse me?" Opal raised an eyebrow. Both brothers shrank back. From the past few weeks working with Opal, they knew when she gets that tone of voice that there'll be hell to pay if they continued.

"It's not important. Anyway, we better go get on that plane." Sam quickly changed the subject. Opal rolled her eyes at his lame attempt and let it go. Sam was closer to the truth than he thinks. Opal suddebly remembered an important detail, or rather an important someone.

Opal sighed, "Okay, just let me go to the washroom first. I hate plane toilets; they make me claustrophobic." Dean still looked a bit green but he nodded and told her he'd wait for her on the bench beside the washrooms.

Opal hurried inside and eyes the long line up before deciding to hurry things along.

She closed her eyes and searched through her mind for something she could use. Finding what she needed, she stared into the lady in front of hers eyes before muttering, "Panic."

The lady screamed a very high pitched inhuman noise and everyone except Opal covered their ears in pain. Everyone cleared out of the washroom, the people in the stalls rushed out, some still with their pants down in their hurry to get out of the washroom. Opal was the only one left and she grinned mischievously before using her powers to lock the door.

Dean banged on the door. "Opal! Are you okay?"

She laughed, "Just fine. Bit of a long line up before, not so bad now though."

Dean paused before shaking his head outside and snorting, "Just hurry up."

Opal sighed, "So impatient."

'Alright lets get down to business,' she thought.

"Theliel!" Opal hissed.

The angel appeared behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hello Spit fire. How are you?"

"Utterly splendid," she spat. "Mind telling me where you've been."

He grimaced, "It appears our visits must be very limited while in the Winchesters' presence."

Opal raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Strict orders not to let them in on the 'holy' secret. At least not yet."

"Superiors?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Yes, superiors. What, did you think I ran the show up there?"

Opal laughed, "No, you just seem like someone that's not easy to tame."

He smirked, "Well you got that right."

"So, given up on the whole 'get me hitched' scheme yet?"

His smirk morphed into an all out grin, "Definitely not. No, that's still on the table."

Theliel tilted his head in thought for a moment. "I have to go, I'm being summoned. Stop worrying about why I'm assigned to you an focus on keeping them alive. You're their best chance."

Opal nodded begrudgedly and Theliel winked before dissolving into thin air.

Opal made her way out of the bathroom to find Dean stretched out on the bench where she'd left him. "Took you long enough. How long does it take to take a leak?"

Opal grinned, "Long enough. Now come on, Sam's waiting for us."

* * *

The three hunters walked onto the plane and the flight attendants greeted them inside. "Welcome! Please take your seats. Which row?"

Opal spoke up and told the flight attendant while the girl kn front of them turned around and winked at Dean. Dean didn't notice, he was too busy rocking back and forth on his heels nervously.

"Dean?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Hm?" Dean half listened.

"Are you alright?"

"Peachy."

Opal steered the brothers to their seat and Sam made to wait for them to sit down. "You better sit by the window Sam. Sorry I know it's tight but Dean looks ready to blow chunks."

Sam stared at Dean. "You're afraid of flying? Really?" Sam chuckled.

Opal rolled her eyes and pushed him into the window seat before taking her seat in the middle.

"Sit, Dean." She grabbed his hand and yanked him into the aisle sit and buckled him in.

"I'm not a kid!" He growled. She just gave him her trademark eyebrow raise, "Then calm down and prove it."

Dean didn't reply and started to hum.

"Is that Metallica?" Sam smiled.

"Calms me down."

"Oh for Christ's sake!" Opal turned in her seat to face him and grabbed his head before staring him straight in the eyes. Dean visibly calmed down seconds later. Sam's eyes widened. "What the hell was that?"

Opal looked at him impatiently, "I'm a psychic and I just calmed down your brother. Now, to business."

"And when were you planning on mentioning this?" Dean looked slightly pissed off.

She tapped her foot, annoyed. "Whenever it was necessary. Keep up! Now, we have more important matters right now than how I can mentally dope someone up."

Dean grunted and tried to focus on not throwing up. While substantially calmer, he still felt nervous.

The group was silent while they sar waiting for everyone to get to their seats for take off. Opal glanced over at Dean and her eyes softened. Carefully, she grabbed his hand in hers and massages circles into the back of his. He seemed a little surprised at the action, but didn't object. He squeezed her hand slightly and stared forward, not mentioning it.

When everyone was settled the trio began to talk strategy.

"Alright, we've got exactly thirty minutes before the demon tries something like the other two flights. If we move quickly we can exorcise it first." Sam began.

"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's going to be easy." Dean's voice practically dripped with sarcasm.

"One step at a time boys. Let's go talk to Amanda and then I'll try using my hoodoo powers to scope out the parasite." Opal suggested.

"You can do that?"

She shrugged. "Sometimes. Depends if they're being sloppy with their cover. If they're out of character of the vessel they're inhabiting then I can see it in their auras, which is one of my abilities."

"One?" Sam drew his eyebrows together.

"Yes one of them. Are YA done?" Opal's eyebrow climbed higher with each word. Sam clammed up and they all climbed out of their seats to find Amanda.

The trio walked to the front of the plane and Opal asked a flight attendant where she could find Amanda. The flight attendant directed them to the back of the plane so they made their way over to her.

"What if she's already possessed?" Dean asked.

"Then I'll say christo and then we'll move on. Any other dumb questions?"

Dean shot her a glare an she ignored him.

"Hi, can I help you with something?"

Opal smiled at the woman, "You wouldn't happen to be Amanda Walker, would you?"

The woman started. "Oh, yes. Yes I am. Are you the FBI agents I talked to earlier on the phone?"

Opal smiled softly, "That's correct. I'm Agent Davies and this is Agent Hetfield and Agent Abbott. Could we ask you a few questions now?"

"Er sure. You guys are agents? You don't seem the type." She narrowed her eyes a little at them in scrutiny, Sam spoke up, trying to put her suspicions to rest. "We're between jobs and just finishing up the case involving yourself. Just wanted to get a couple final words before we moved on."

Amanda nodded. "Alright. What would you like to know?" Dean got out a notepad and posed the first question, "Are you a nervous flyer, at all?"

Amanda laughed, "I work on a plane, i don't think that's really a quality my employers look for."

"Right. Not even a little?"

She paused, "Well since the crash I've been a little more twitchy than normal, but that's to be expected. A lot of people died."

Opal took over, "Did you happen to be anywhere near the perpetrator who opened the emergency exit?"

"Not really, I was a couple rows away at the time."

"So you didn't see anything... unusual?"

Amanda scrunched her eyebrows together. "You mean other than a pressurized door being yanked open and all of us free falling from the sky? No."

Opal coughed, "_Christo"_ and got no reaction from Amanda. "Alright, that's all. Thank-you for your time."

The hunters all walked back to their seats. "All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet." Dean muttered.

"Well there's no demon in her." Sam admitted, his eyebrows drawn together in frustration.

"Alright. So now what?"

Sam opened up the book he had been carrying in his jacket. "I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum."

Opal nodded while staring out the window distractedly. "That should work."

"What do we have to do?" Dean asked

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful."

"More powerful?" Opal piped up.

"Yeah." Sam affirmed.

"How?"

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own."

"Oh. And why is that a good thing?" Dean asked.

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all."

"First things first, we got to find it." Dean declared.

Opal got up and asked Dean to move so she could get into the aisle.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going up to the front of the plane, it's the only place I haven't used my aura reader on. I'll try to scope out the demon."

"Okay, I'll come with you." Dean said. Opal just nodded and they made their way to the cockpit.

"There." Opal nodded her head to the cockpit. "It's the copilot."

"You sure?"

The psychic just nodded. "I'll plant the idea to go to the washroom in his mind and we'll grab him on his way out."

Dean stared at her. "Are there any other creepy Jedi mind powers that I should know about?"

She grinned but didn't say anything. The two sat in silence for a seconds.

"Now. He's walking out in three, two..."

Opal and Dean grabbed the copilot by his arms just as he walked out of the cockpit. Opal pulled out a roll of neon pink duct tape and wrestled the demon to the floor, pinning his arms down and fastening him to the floor with the duct tape. "Pink. Really?" Dean commented. Opal grinned, "Gotta keep my womanly pride somehow."

Dean laughed, "Believe me, you're covered there."

Sam showed up after a few minutes to see if they had caught the demon.

Opal looked up at him from where she was straddling the demon on the floor, "Hurry up Sam. I can't hold him for much longer."

Sam nodded and started chanting in latin.

The demon managed to break free for a few seconds, "I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!"

Dean tackled the demon again and Opal slapped a piece a piece of duct tape to his face.

Sam looked a little shocked and upset by the outburst but he continued chanting. Finally, he ended his chant and the demon's smoke burned through the tapeso that it could be dispelled from the body.

"Hurry up and finish it! It's still on the plane!"

Sam finished the second part of the chant and they all slumped in relief.

"Whew. That's a relief." Opal let out, leaning her head on Dean's shoulder for a few seconds to catch her breath. They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

They all had to take the plane back to Kittanning. By the time they got back they were exhausted.

Dean dropped onto his bed before looking up at Opal. "Nice job today."

She grinned lazily from the pullout. "Not so bad yourself."


End file.
